An elevator landing hall has been provided with operating buttons for registration for calling a car, or the like. Moreover, operating buttons for registration of the destination floor, or the like are provided in the car.
FIG. 1 shows a front view of an entrance part of an elevator landing hall. The landing hall is provided with an entrance 1 of the elevator, and the entrance 1 is provided with a hall door 2 to be opened or closed.
An operating panel 3 is provided on the side part wall surface of the entrance 1. The operating panel 3 is provided with various kinds of operating buttons 4 for car calling registration, opening or closing the door, or the like. Moreover, in the car of the elevator, an operating panel is provided on the inner wall surface, with various kinds of operating buttons for destination floor registration, opening or closing the car door, or the like provided in the operating panel.
A structure of a conventional operating button device is shown in FIGS. 2A and 2B. FIG. 2A is a front view of the operating button device, and FIG. 2B is a cross-sectional view thereof.
Reference numeral 10 is a face plate of the operating panel. A frame 13 is mounted on the inner side of the face plate 10 via a stud bolt 11 and a nut 12.
A friction member 14 is provided movably in the inside of the frame 13. A button top 15 is mounted on the friction member 14. The button top 15 is supported so as to be exposed to the front side through an opening 10a formed in the face plate 10.
A circuit board 16 is mounted on the frame 13, facing the friction member 14. On the inner surface of the circuit board 16, for example, a tact switch type conductor 17 and a plurality of light emitting elements 18 such as an LED as a light source are provided.
The friction member 14 has a rod 14a integrally. The rod 14a is interlocked with the conductor 17. According to a spring member in the conductor 17, the button top 15 is forced elastically against the front side of the face plate 10 which is formed integrally with the friction member 14.
The button top 15 and the friction member 14 are made of a synthetic resin material having a light transmissivity such as an acrylic resin. A character film 19 is interposed between the button top 15 and the friction member 14. A predetermined character (including a mark, a graphic, or the like) is printed on the character film 19.
The operating button device shown in FIGS. 2A and 2B is an example for the destination floor registration. A character portion 19a (representing “1”) showing the destination floor is printed on the character film 19 such that the character “1” is displayed on the surface through the button top 15.
The character portion 19a is made of a light transmitting material for allowing the light transmission, and the remaining portion surrounding the same is made of a non-light transmitting material for blocking the light. In contrast, in some cases, the character portion 19a is made of the non-light transmitting material and the portion surrounding the same is made of the light transmitting material.
According to the operating button device, a user of the elevator presses the button top 15 with a finger for the destination floor registration operation. Then, the conductor 17 is switched on and the signal thereof is sent to an operating panel so as to register the destination floor. Together with the operation, the light emitting elements 18 are lit so that the character portion 19a is illuminated to the surface of the button top 15 by the light for displaying achievement of the destination floor registration.